Squall Fjord (Storm Isles)
Squall Fjord is the starting zone in the Wrath of Ultros expansion and covers the levels 98-100. The Squall Fjord is a storm-torn landscape littered with needle sharp rock spires and hazardous, battered cliff faces. A thick blanket of mist layers over the rugged shoreline, camouflaging the many wrecked sea vessels that have fallen victim to the storms that thrashed them into the rocky daggers that surround the isles. Because of this, the tormented souls of the crew are cursed to wander the ever-dark, corpse-ridden beaches of the Squall Fjord for the rest of eternity. Also along the cursed shoreline are shadow walkers. Void-black, humanoid-shaped, parasitic beings that silently walk among the cursed sailors. Not much is known about these creatures and it is debated if they are undead or not, but they often appear around sites of calamity or where a disaster has occurred and feast upon the spirits anchored in purgatory. A band of pirates, once a part of Deathgrip's Iron Fleet, were among the unfortunate few that washed up on the Storm Isles, however due to the sound iron structure of their vessel - most of them survived. Stranded in the Squall Fjord, the Ghost Iron Buccaneers have made home in the Ghost Iron Bay where they plunder the treasures from less fortunate ships that wreck on the same shores. Among the ranks of the Ghost Iron are humans, orcs and some renegade Naga. Up on the higher grounds, amongst the the dead, blackened thunder-struck trees, the elementals of wind and water have birthed a new and immensely powerful breed of storm elementals, led by Lord Ba'al, the Thunderer, who has been contained within the Stormvault by the Shaman Rekkesh. The Tvorin Ymildane seek the destruction of Rekkesh and the release of Ba'al so their new Starwalker masters can bind the elemental lord and use as a tool of war. The Tvorin assault party based in the Squall are led by egotistical Squall Commander Scorn, the first Ymildane / Mechaean hybrid the players come across. Squall Commander Scorn will be the final boss of the story line in the Squall Fjord. Following his defeat, a new characters makes an appearance; Daesh; an Ymildane sorcerer and advisor to King Oden Ragnar. Daesh is accompanied by two twisted Primordial Arcane Elementals, bound to his will. Using the elementals, he reanimates Scorn's body. Unlike Necromancy, arcane reanimation requires an elemental to be reverted to its ancient, primordial arcane form and used to 'charge' and revitalize the body. Elementally reanimated beings are resurrected with a dramatic increase of power, but at a cost. The process is temporary and the energy used to animate bodies will eventually expire and exhaust, killing the individual permanently unless the energy is renewed, or 'topped up', before this happens. Daesh and the reanimated Scorn are picked up by Storm Drakes and flown away into the horizon. Sub Zones * Dead Cove ( Dungeons: ''The Black Voyager ''(Lv 98) ) * The Cursed Stretch * Ghost Iron Bay * Thunderfields ( Dungeons: ''The Stormvault ''(Lv 110) ) * Wretched Watch *Scornholme Races * Undead * Shadow Walkers * Human * Orc * Naga * Elemental (Water, Air, Storm) * Ymildane Dungeons The Black Voyager (Level 98) The ghost ship, known as the Black Voyager, docks on the shoreline of the Cursed Stretch. It's undead captain; Uran von Schwartzbeard, calls upon the aid of the living the help expel the parasitic Shadow Walkers from the ship; a race of beings that feed on the anguish of the undead. Players must fight alongside the ship's undead crew to defeat the Shadow infested undead. After clearing out the haunted belly of the ship they are met on the bridge by Captain Schwartzbeard, now possessed by a Shadow Walker, as he send waves of mobs to fight the players. Bosses * First Mate Croc (The Bridge) * Shadowhook (The Belly) * The Night Walker (The Belly) * Captain Schwartzbeard (The Bridge) After exorcising Schwartzbeard, he thanks the players, rewards them and promises to fight by their side should their paths cross in the future. Schwartzbeard explains that with the Shadow walkers gone, they are free to leave the Fjord, but it will take a while to raise all of the crew back into undeath. The Stormvault (Level 110) The Stormvault was built by the Ymildane long ago to protect them against the annual storm season. The vault is currently being used by the Shaman Rekkesh to contain Ba'al, the Thunderer. Players must defend Rekkesh as he tries to tame Ba'al while being attacked by invading Tvorin who seek to claim Ba'al's powers for themselves. Bosses * Echo of the Storm * Assault Lieutenant Ren'an * Ba'al, the Thunderer After pushing back the Tvorin forces, the players are able to weaken Ba'al the Thunderer enough to allow Rekkesh to successfully tame him. Rekkesh and Ba'al become one as the lord of thunder lends his limitless power of the storm to the shaman. Now, with his newfound strength, Rekkesh sets off on a journey to rally the shamans of the world to unite them and put an end to the elemental catastrophe.